My Little Pony: Rise of Alchemy
by Lapiz Goldfire
Summary: When two new ponies are caught doing alchemy, Princess Celestia orders their heads off. But when more and more strange things start to happen, alchemy may be the last hope for Equestria.
1. Illegal Strangers

Pinkie Pie was bouncing down Mane Street on her way to Twilight's house. Along her journey, she saw a red earth pony with a blonde mane and two pieces of armor, one on his front right leg, and one on his back left. He was accompanied by a large pony in an entire suit of armor. Pinkie bounced over to the two and started to ramble. "Hello, I'm Pinkie Pie," she started. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you two new? Ohmygosh! If you two are new, that means you don't know anypony, and if you don't know anypony, that means you have no friends, and if you have no friends, that means you must be lonely, and I just hate seeing ponies lonely. Wanna be friends?"

The red pony stared at the hyperactive Pinkie Pie. "Um, sure," he finally said. He whispered to his companion, "Hey, Al. I think she's just your type."

"Hey!" snapped the pony in armor at the other.

"Hey, you two want to meet my friends?" asked Pinkie Pie. "Then you two can have even more friends!"

"Y-you don't even know our names yet," the red pony mentioned.

"Well, what are they?" Pinkie asked. "Wait! Don't tell me! Wait until you meet my friends, then tell me!"

Pinkie showed the two ponies to Twilight's house. Upon arrival, the two ponies noticed five more within the house. "Um… Hi?" said the one in armor.

"Pinkie, who are these two?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie Pie laughed. "I don't know yet," she said. "I told them not to introduce themselves until after I brought them here."

The red looked around. "Um, I'm Edward Elric. This is my little brother Alphonse."

"Well, nice to meet y'all," Applejack said. "I'm Applejack."

"I'm Rainbow Dash, coolest pony in all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash claimed. Applejack rolled her eyes.

"My name is Rarity," Rarity told them. "I'm a fashion designer."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," Twilight said.

Al noticed one of the ponies was huddled in a corner, trembling. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Is the armor scaring you?"

Fluttershy nodded. "I'm sorry," he said, gently. "I wish I could take it off."

"What do you mean you wish you could take it off?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Is it stuck? I can fix that."

Al shook his head. "It's not that it's stuck or anything…" he started. "It's just… I am the armor."

All of the ponies were confused. "What do you mean you are the armor?" Twilight asked.

"I lost my body in an incident and Ed bound my soul to the armor at the price of his arm and his leg," Al told them. Edward shook around his auto-mail legs.

Fluttershy gasped. "Oh my," she said. "How much did it hurt? Are you okay? Does it still hurt?"

"Well, not physically considering I can't feel pain anymore," Al said. "But it makes me sad that I can't eat, drink, or sleep."

"Oh, you poor thing," Fluttershy said. "I wish you had your body back."

"I do, too," Al sighed. "Um, what's your name? Finding out would make me a lot happier."

"I'm Fluttershy," she said.

"Wait, he bound your soul to the suit of armor?" Twilight questioned. "How? I've never heard of a spell that could ever do such a thing nor do you have a horn."

"I'll explain it later," Edward said. "Right now, I'm getting pretty hungry. Have anything I can eat?" His stomach began to rumble.

Applejack invited the two to dinner at Sweet Apple Acres. They were served apple slices, salad, and milk. Ed looked at the milk and refused to drink it. "Ugh, I hate milk," he said.

"Come on, Eddie, drink up," Applejack said. "It'll help ya grow big and strong."

"No, I don't want to," he said.

Al laughed. "It's like getting a two year old to eat spinach," he joked.

The next day, Applejack awoke to the sound of metal clanging outside. When she walked out to the acres, she saw Edward and Al fighting. "This'll teach you to call me shrimp!" Ed shouted. He smacked Al with his front auto-mail hoof, knocking him off balance. Edward then stood on his hind legs, clapped his front hooves together, and slammed them against the ground. A pillar of light shot up and an even wider pillar of earth popped up and threw Al into the air. Al slammed into the ground, leaving an indent of his body where he landed.

Applejack's mouth dropped open. 'Earth ponies can't use magic,' she told herself. "How the hay did you do that?" she asked them.

"Oh, hi Applejack," Edward said. Al stood up and waved. "Now, to answer your question, we're alchemists. I'm a rather famous one at that; the _Full Metal_ Alchemist."

"That sounds more like what your brother would be," Applejack stated.

"Why does everybody think that?!" Ed shouted.

"Maybe it's because your brother is made out of metal," Applejack suggested.

"See?" said Al. "That's what I keep telling you. Maybe you can alchemize my soul into your body and vise versa and people will get it right. That and you won't have to drink your milk anymore."

Hearing Al say this, Edward actually pondered as much. "Seems cool, but I like being able to eat and sleep," he replied.

Al sighed. "It was worth a shot," he said.

Not to far from them, Edward heard metallic clanking. The look on Ed's face expressed fear. "Please don't be Barry, please don't be Barry," he repeated to himself. When he turned around he saw a white pony in gold armor with blue Mohawk sticking out of the helmet. Ed sighed. "Oh thank god," he muttered. "Hello, officer. What seems to be the problem?"

"Did I hear you two talking about doing alchemy?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ed started to feel a little suspicious.

"Then I have no choice than to arrest you both," the guard said.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Al exclaimed. "No, I'm sorry! We didn't know it was illegal! We'll never do it again! Honest!"

"Sorry, but laws are laws," the guard said. He hoofcuffed both of the Elric brothers and had them taken to Canterlot for a meeting with Princess Celestia.


	2. Old Friends and Foes

"Do you know why you two are here?" Princess Celestia asked the Elric brothers.

"Yes," said Al, "and we're sorry. We didn't know alchemy was illegal, I swear. We used to do it all the time in New Hiessgart."

"Where?" Princess Celestia questioned.

"Al, you idiot, we're not on Earth," Edward snapped. "Nobody in Equestria knows where New Hiessgart is."

"What are you mumbling back there?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Look, Edward, if we don't tell her anything, she'll wipe my seal!" Al exclaimed. "You don't know what it's like being dead! It's not fun!"

"What are you two talking about?" snapped the princess. "If you don't tell me I ill have both of you killed!" All of the guards in the room backed away. They could tell that the princess.

"Um… N-nothing important," Al said. "Just rambling to each other about home."

"Well, you two still have yet to know why you are here," Princess Celestia stated.

"You mean it's not because we're alchemists?" Edward asked.

"Well yes and no," the princess said. "Alchemy requires objects of equal mass to be done, correct?"

"The law of equal exchange, yes," Edward said.

"Well, in the past, there were many ponies who didn't like the law of equal exchange," Princess Celestia started. "They wanted more, more power, more money. They stared to use the recipe for the Philosopher Stones. More and more ponies were dying. Eventually, I used the Elements of Harmony to banish all of the alchemists. I'm afraid that if I allow alchemy back, more ponies will try to make Philosopher Stones. I can't have this happen to Equestria again so I am ordering your heads off."

Edward gulped. Al put his head in between his front hooves and popped his helmet off. He lifted it up with his hoof and said "Okay, here you go."

Ed burst out laughing. "That's hilarious!" he said. "Well, there's his."

Princess Celestia looked upset. "I mean your real head," he told him.

"Well, you're too late," Al said, more seriously this time. "I lost my entire body when I was a young child. Edward transmuted my soul into this suit of armor at the price of two of his legs.

Princess Celestia looked into Alphonse's armor and noticed the lack of anypony being in there. However, on the neck, she noticed an alchemy seal. "Well then, I guess I'll have to wipe that seal on your neck and use the armor as a decoration."

Al gulped. "W-what?! Please, no! I'm sorry! I was just joking around! Please don't kill me! I'll never use alchemy again! I promise!"

"Think about it, Mr. Alphonse," Princess Celestia said. "You are a walking piece of alchemy. Ergo, you can't make that claim, for you are always doing alchemy."

"P-please don't kill me!" Al begged. "I don't like being dead! It's not fun!"

"It's a punishment; it's not supposed to be fun," Princess Celestia said as she walked up to Alphonse and put one hoof up to his seal. Edward closed his eyes, incapable of being able to look at his brother's second death.

Before the princess could scrape off the seal, however, the door to the throne room burst open and a cleaver, that was clearly thrown into the room, cut Princess Celestia's leg clean off. Al put his head back on and turned around to see a skeleton in armor in the doorway. "Well, we meet again, Al," it said.

"B-Barry!" Al shouted. "You bastard! Why would you do such a thing?"

"You know exactly why," Barry said. "I'm Barry the Chopper. Chopping is in my name."

Al stood up and broke the hoofcuffs. He reared up and clapped his hooves together, then slammed them against the ground to make a giant sword. Al grabbed the giant blade and shouted, "How dare you hurt the princess!" although his voice was muffled.

"What? I just saved your life, you should be thanking me," Barry pointed out.

"I don't care if you saved my life," Al said. "You hurt an innocent pony!" Al ran at Barry and slashed at him with the sword. Barry effortlessly dodged the blow and struck Al in the chest, although not much happened due to them both being made of metal.

"She's not so innocent," Barry said. "Do you know why she's immortal? She herself made a Philosopher Stone."

"I did not!" screamed the princess. "I would never have done such a thing…" Princess Celestia started to tear up, and Edward could tell it was not from the pain. "No, it was my sister Luna. I didn't have any idea at first, but Luna had created a Philosopher Stone and had used its power to give the two of us eternal youth. I didn't know how the stone was made, but one day I found a recipe on the ground fro how to alchemize one. I was horrified by my sister, so I had her banished to the moon, not only for not letting the sun rise, but also for killing so many innocent ponies. I only left the second part out."

Barry laughed. "But you are still just as guilty as her," he said. "You let it happen. You weren't paying attention to the amount of missing ponies. It was all your fault."

Princess Celestia started to sob. Just as Barry felt like he had done his job, a blazing inferno engulfed him. Al and Edward only knew one person with this kind of alchemy. As Barry fell to the ground, both ponies saw a blue stallion, or mustang rather, with short black hair. "General Mustang!" Edward exclaimed.

However, behind General Mustang, a navy blue mare with a blonde mane and green bandana holding a giant wrench was running toward Al. "Al, you idiot," she shouted. Upon reaching Al, she slammed him with the wrench. "This'll teach you to push your limits!" she said as she continued hitting him with the wrench.

Ed started laughing. "Wow, Winry, what timing," he said. "We actually need you to do something for us." He motioned over to the princess's severed leg.

Winry gasped. "Oh, you poor thing!" she exclaimed. "Quickly, somebody get me some bandages!" One of the guards ran off and grabbed some gauss. Winry wrapped it, gently, around the princess's stub of a leg. Eventually, the bleeding stopped and Celestia flew up to her hooves, although she had trouble standing up. "Don't worry, ma'am, I'll make you an auto-mail leg. You won't be able to tell the difference! Just ask Edward."

"Well, I can still tell that it's metal, but all and all, it controls normal," he said.

"No thank you, I don't need help from an alchemist," the princess retorted.

"Actually, I'm not an alchemist," Winry stated. "I'm an engineer. Come on! I'll make it free of charge!"

"Fine," sighed Princess Celestia, "but please do not use alchemy to make it."

"Righty-o!" yipped Winry. "Off to gather supplies. General Mustang, will you please measure Celestia's front left leg? It's really important if I'm to get the leg the right size."

"Fine," sighed General Mustang. He grabbed the measuring tape that Winry gave him and started to measure the princess's leg. While he did so, he started to try to chat with her. "I'm General Roy Mustang," he said. "I'm a State Alchemist. We get deployed to take care of people who use alchemy for evil, like the making of Philosopher Stones. We may use alchemy a lot on Earth, but we still have laws about how it's allowed to be used."

Princess Celestia was hesitant about Roy. He didn't seem like the kind of pony who would start a fight without reason, but the princess had had a bad history with alchemists. She didn't trust him very much at all.

"Alright, all done," Roy said. "Well, I better get these measurements to Winry. See you around, princess."

"As for you two," the princess said to the Elric brothers.

"Do you still want us dead?" gulped Edward.

"No, but you better not try anything funny," the princess told them. "You two may go back to Ponyville, but no using alchemy in public unless necessary."

"Thank you, Princess Celestia," said Al. "We won't."

"And don't go taking off your helmet too much," stated the princess. "I don't need anypony seeing that you _are_ a suit of armor."

"Yes ma'am!" said Al. One of the guards freed Edward from his hoofcuffs and the Elric brothers set of back to Ponyville.


	3. Sinners and Saints

Al and Ed were slowly exiting the train from Canterlot when they noticed a gold pony in the town square putting on a show. Right off the bat, they could tell this pony was from Earth. He had no horn and was still doing magic. "Al, do you think that pony is an alchemist?" Edward asked his brother.

"Probably," Al said. "He's no unicorn and he's doing some form of magic." Al waked into the crowd and pushed his way to the front. There was a sign above the stage that said "The Hornless Unicorn." All over the stage was transmutation circles drawn in chalk. Al called to the so called "Hornless Unicorn." "Sir," he started. "You do realize alchemy is illegal, correct?"

The stallion stopped and looked at Al. "Alchemy? Never heard of it."

Al jumped onto the stage. "Then explain these transmutation circles all over the floor," he told him.

"Oh, these old things?" the stallion asked. "Those were there when I got here."

"Uh huh," Al grunted. "You can't fool me, sir. Earth ponies can't use magic and there's no such thing as hornless unicorns."

"Oh really?" he said. "Well then, how can I make this appear out of thin air?" The pony slammed its hooves on one of the circles and a stone replica of Alphonse rose from the ground.

"You just transmuted it!" Al snapped. "I watched you do it! You just slammed your hooves down on the circle and used alchemy to make a statue of me!"

The pony sighed. "So persistent," he said. "Fine, I'm using alchemy. And who's gonna stop me? The guards? I highly doubt it."

Al went to buck the pony, but he slapped his hooves down on the circle and raised a wall of stone in front of him. "Wanna be like that?" Al asked. "Fine then!" He clapped his front hooves together and slapped them up against the wall causing it to shatter. "You're not the only alchemist here, you know."

"Damn it, Al!" shouted Edward. "We're not allowed to use alchemy in public without reason."

"How about busting this no good liar?" Al asked. "That a good enough reason?"

"We're so dead," mumbled Edward. "Fine, you go ahead and get in trouble. I'm going to go visit Twilight."

Al facepalmed as his brother walked away. He then turned to the alchemist pony and started to walk toward him.

"Hey… I-I'm sorry okay? Please don't hurt me." The pony was at Al's hooves pleading. He merely kicked the pony and dragged him to the Ponyville Detention Center. Upon dropping the alchemist off, Al requested that he was not given any writing or drawing supplies.

Al met Ed and Twilight at the library. "Hi, Twilight," he said upon seeing her. "Sorry I took so long. I just had to do something for the princess. Ed, General Mustang, and I are in charge of catching alchemists."

"So wait, you two can use illegal magic to catch other people doing the same type of illegal magic?" questioned Twilight. "How does that even begin to make sense? And who's General Mustang?"

"He's another alchemist like us, except he specializes in fire based alchemy," Al told her.

"Uh huh," Twilight was very hesitant of her so called "new friends." "Well, look at the time. I've got to get studying. Good bye, you two. Nice seeing you again." Twilight pushed them out rather rudely.

"Well, that was strange," Al said.

"Yeah, out of everyone, I'd thought she'd be the most understanding," Edward said.

Al and Ed went to visit Applejack next. "Hey, Applejack," started Edward. "Wanna hang out for a bit?"

"Um… sorry, Eddie, but I've got to get buckin' apples," Applejack told him. "See y'all later."

Next they went to see Rainbow Dash. "Hey, D. Wanna race?" Ed asked, trying to at least get her to hang out with him.

"Sorry, Ed, but I've got a trick I need to work on," Rainbow Dash told him. "And I don't like ponies seeing me do tricks before I've mastered them."

"Oh, okay then," Ed sighed. "See you around."

The two ponies then went to visit Pinkie Pie, but on the door of Sugar Cube Corner, they noticed a sign that said "No Alchemists." The brothers sighed and went to see if Rarity needed any help.

Upon arrival at Carrousel Boutique, a buzzing sound blared when they stepped in the door. Rarity rushed to the door. "Sorry you two, but no metal in the shop," she said. "Either put it in the basket to your right or leave."

Al was very angry. "But I'm made entirely of metal!" he said.

"Well then, good day," Rarity said as she closed the door.

"Is it me, or do you feel like everybody hates us right now?" Edward asked.

The last pony they could visit was Fluttershy. However, Fluttershy would not let them in due to the sleeping baby bunnies and the fact that the auto-mail and armor made loud sounds when the hit the floor.

That night, Alphonse sat by the fountain in the town square crying… kind of. He felt so lonely and cold having to sleep outside in an often populated city. Edward was asleep by Al. Not far from them was a dark tan pony with a short white mane, sunglasses, an X shaped scar on his face, and tattoos all over his right front leg. He noticed Al crying and slowly walked toward him.

Al looked up at the pony and gasped. "S-Scar? You're alive?" he questioned. He shook his brother, trying to wake him up. "Brother, wake up!"

Ed slowly opened his eyes and noticed Scar standing right in front of him. "W-woah! First Barry, then you?" asked Ed. "How are you all still alive?"

"Not important," Scar said. "I can tell you all feel very unappreciated right now."

"Y-yeah, why?" Al stuttered.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you two, and I'm willing to make it up to you," he told them. "I can make you both famous."

"And how will you do that?" Edward asked him.

"Simple; I go blow a few things up, you come and stop me," he said. "I've repaid my debt and you walk off as heroes."

"It sounds tempting," said Al, "but how can we be sure you don't have some kind of motive?"

"What motive could I possibly have?" he asked them.

The next day, Ed awoke to screaming coming from Twilight's library. The two ponies ran and notice right off the bat the giant hole in the tree. Edward ran in and noticed Twilight panicking. "What happened?" Ed demanded.

"I don't know," Twilight told him. "I just woke up and my library was blown to smithereens."

"If someone's attacked here, who knows who else they could've attacked," Edward said. "Al, you go check Rarity's place, I'll head to Applejack's."

"Got it," Al replied. The two head off.

Just like Twilight's house, Rarity's house had a huge hole in the side. Inside, Rarity had fainted. "Rarity!" called Al. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"It was just horrid!" she said. "I just walked downstairs and my entire house was a wreck. One of the walls was blown open and all of my dresses were torn to shreds! It was just horrible!"

"Don't worry," said Al. "I'll find this mystery pony, or my name isn't Alphonse Elric!"

At Sweet Apple Acres, everything seemed to be in order… except the non existent trees. Applejack and Big Mac were outside staring at the orchard. "Applejack, what happened?" Ed asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I just woke up this morning and the apple trees were all gone!"

"Trees don't just up and walk away," Ed told himself. "I have a pretty good idea of who it is." 'Actually, I know exactly who it is," he thought to himself.

While passing by, Al noticed Sugarcube Corner was still intact, so he didn't bother checking it.

Upon both the brothers' arrival at Fluttershy's house, Al and Edward both noticed Scar and Fluttershy backed into a corner. In front of the two scared ponies was a blue pony with a black mane, mustache, and eye patch holding a sword. "Figures I'd be meeting both of you here," the pony said to Al and Edward.

"Wrath," said Edward. "What do you want with my friends?"

"Simple, I want revenge, and you can't do a thing about it," Wrath said. "If you move from that spot, I'll kill both of them right here, right now. If you don't, I'll still kill them."

Fluttershy was huddled up is fear, crying her sweet little heart out. Wrath laughed at the terrified little pony. Scar wasn't gutsy enough to try to fight against Wrath. He just stayed there, scowling at him. "What's wrong, little one?" Wrath asked Fluttershy. "Are you scared?" He swung his sword at Fluttershy, stopping just before it hit her as she closed her eyes and tensed up. Wrath laughed. "Two for flinching," he said. He pulled his sword back and swung for real, the first one barely skimming her cheek, cutting it, the second aimed for her neck.

Before Wrath could hurt Fluttershy however, a yellow pony with a long black main appeared, and blocked the attack with his own sword. "Hey, didn't anyone teach you not to bully the helpless?" he asked, rhetorically. The pony shoved Wrath back, stumbling him. Al saw it as the time to grab Fluttershy and get her out of there. He ran as fast as he could and grabbed his scared friend. Fluttershy clung onto him for her life as he ran to safety. Scar jumped over the yellow pony and put his right front hoof up to Wrath's head. The tattoos on his leg began to glow and suddenly, Wrath's head violently exploded.

The yellow pony stumbled back for a second. "Jeez, overkill much?" he asked.

Ed ran up to the yellow pony. "Ling Yao! How'd you get here?" he asked.

"No idea, and thanks for not calling me the idiot prince for once," he said.

"Geez, the police will be all over this place in a second," said Edward. "Care to keep your end of the deal, Scar?"

"May as well," he said. Before anypony saw anything that happened, Ed tied Scar's front hooves behind his back. The guards came and arrested Scar.

"So wait, you two had a deal?" Ling Yao asked.

"He went and blew up a few things, I threw him in jail," Ed replied. "All his idea, and just so we could become more famous and appreciated.


End file.
